


Porch Light, Buzzing.

by Anonymous



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: but here we are, didn't think i'd get slightly existential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sung's been in his feelings and Meouch investigates.





	Porch Light, Buzzing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so mega rusty at this writing thing pardon if it's shit and i'm also sorry for absolutely abusing the enter key

It was a quiet night. Sung liked quiet nights. Sitting out in the yard, watching the stars twinkling in the sky. He could hear the soft buzzing of the porch light, the crickets that sang. It was moments like this he could feel at peace. Cars weren’t roaring by on the street next to the house, no noisy bandmates practicing their instruments. Just the glowing stillness of the night. 

However, when one is often missing this late at night, it’s bound to be noticed.

Meouch, a night owl as well but for different reasons, followed Sung out into the cool air. He kept his pawsteps light, but noisy enough not to startle his friend.

“Hey,” he said nonchalantly. “It’s late.”

“I know.” Sung responded.

That seemed to end the conversation for a good minute.

“You, uh, you should probably get some sleep.” Meouch tried again.

“M-hm.” Sung replied, not moving an inch from where he sat in the dying grass.  
  
It was obvious Meouch wasn’t getting anywhere, so he stood in silence, eyes fixated on Sung’s position.  
  
A few minutes passed. “You’re looking for something.” Sung spoke. “An answer.”  
  
“I am, bud.” Meouch chuckled, scratching his chin. “I wanted to ask you why you’ve been out here at fuck all in the morning. It’s getting kinda concerning. Everything alright?”  
  
Sung took his time to process what Meouch was asking for, then some more time to really come up with an answer.  
  
“Yes.” He concluded. “Everything’s fine. You can go back inside if you want.”  
  
Meouch rolled his eyes. Typical of Sung not to answer all the questions given to him. He should’ve expected it, really.  
  
More time passed. Meouch didn’t move, and neither did Sung.  
  
Meouch was about to give up before Sung finally spoke.  
  
“Earth is miraculous, Meouch. It’s beautiful. There’s so much life on here. So many diverse species of flora and fauna to record and research and appreciate. But people who inhabit this world seem to be doing everything in their power to diminish the beauty this planet offers.” Sung took a pause. 

“But… why should _I_ care? I’m practically immortal. I’ll long outlive this planet. And many after. I’ll outlive the stars themselves... this is what terrifies me, Meouch. I _do_ care. I care so much. Every person I meet carries..._so much_ with them. There’s so many lives here, Meouch. I thought that the beings that lived in this world were just a collective mass. But no it’s just so much more. Everything has a brain. Feelings. Needs. Desires. And I’m so terrified for them. That maybe there’s nothing to do to help them.”

By this point, Meouch had moved from the porch to sit next to Sung. Meouch was speechless for a moment, before deciding to say something.

“You’ve got a good heart, Sung. I know that. Everyone who meets you knows that. You sometimes let that good heart get you too in over your head. Of course we can help these people. Maybe not all at once, but we’re doing our best. And that’s what should matter, yeah?”

Sung sighed, finally breaking his gaze from the stars, to look at Meouch. “I suppose.”

Meouch gave a smile. It was kind of crooked, almost sad looking, but Sung smiled back all the same. The two of them looked back up to the stars.

Sung spoke up again, but his voice was noticeably quieter.

“At least through everything, and despite everything, the stars will always be there.”

“Yep. Shining in the deep black n’ blue.” Meouch responded, leaning on Sung.

The two sat there for another hour or so. The stars continued to shine. The crickets continued to sing. And there was their porchlight, buzzing.


End file.
